Scratch
by KathleenC
Summary: How does Draco Malfoy fit into a world where Hermione Granger can't remember anything?
1. Chapter 1

Please, please take the time to read this A/N and I promise I will not burden you with long notes in the future.

Author's Note: This is my first story in about seven-years so I do hope you bear with me. This story will leave the reader constantly asking questions that will eventually be answered.

Please note the following:

1. This is Deathly Hallows compliant up until the part where Voldemort dies but that is it… although I might shift deaths here and there.

2. In this story they are back in school as seventh years seeing as how the year before was hardly a school year under Snape's reign as headmaster and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco (and I'm sure other characters) were not even in school. But the tricky part about the number of first years will also be addressed later on in the story.

3. I'm going to attempt to delve into understanding the dynamics of our lead characters to assess their personalities in attempt to shift their personalities as part of their personal growth. I am hoping it doesn't get messy but I'll do my best to keep it as logical and sensible as possible. It is my personal goal to make the readers fall in-love with the characters in a different way. I do hope I achieve this goal.

4. I am actually looking for a Beta because I don't really have anyone right now seeing as I am practically starting from scratch here in . I will definitely need the Beta to help make sure I am staying in Canon (or is it just canon?) and also to help me keep my characters personalities in check. I do hope someone actually reads this story and volunteers to be my Beta.

5. This will be my first fanfic that will contain sexual situations and I will try not to embarrass myself and try to make it as best I can. Hopefully, its not too awkward.

6. Thank YOU, for taking the time to read this story and my notes. I do hope I do not disappoint.

Disclaimer: I have borrowed the stories, characters, places and all things magical and wonderful from the phenomenal JK Rowling. Any scenes or situations that you may find similar to your life are merely a coincidence. I will also be borrowing poems, passages and songs that have served as inspiration to me for this stoy.

* * *

_If you come to me softly_

_As the wind within the trees_

_You may hear what I hear_

_See what sorrow sees_

Draco sighed as he watched the ripples of his reflection in the lake, ever changing, never the same shape twice. He wondered how something as trivial as ripples in the water was clouding his mind.

"I'm going insane." He let out a sigh of frustration and tossed the pebble that he earlier held between his thumb and pointer finger.

He looked in the direction of the school that was in pieces just a few months earlier. What magic can do to conceal and repair the damage that was done. Draco bent down to pick-up another pebble and threw it as hard as he could.

The school looked majestic, standing tall and proud of the history that lived in the confines of its walls. But the residents, they all knew better, the cracks, the damage was still there.

You could see it in the tired eyes of the students, in the movement of the professors, the scars on their skin that they wore proudly yet desolately as they were constant reminders of the people they lost.

The atmosphere felt almost as though nothing had happened but he could sense it, he could feel it the remains of the war were in his blood stream, in the air that filled the wizarding world.

For months he had been thinking about how everything he had been taught as a child was one big lie.

His father was a liar sitting in a cell in Azkaban.

His mother… he didn't even know what to think of his mother at this point. She too was a liar. She lied about sharing the same fervor as his father and allowed the man to strip him, their only child, of his humanity.

They were pathetic, cowardly and it angered him to know that he was exactly like them. Brought up in a world where perfection was a must and that the standard of perfection was relative to what they thought it was.

They were so wrong.

His aunt and the rest of his family were completely mental and, well, dead. Thankfully.

And then there was Voldemort, thoughts of the Dark Lord angered him. He was the biggest liar of them all. He was not the most powerful wizard in the world but that thought comforted Draco.

And although he was long gone he still haunted Draco's dreams, coming to him with new tasks to fulfill, new people to kill but the Dark Lord always gave him the option to choose—the alternative being death, of course.

They took away his childhood.

Harry Potter entered his thoughts. The-boy-who-lived to save the wizarding world. The hero. He was tired of listening to people constantly over-analyze how his childhood was stripped of him and how he was resilient throughout his trying life.

"I lost my childhood too." Draco said to no one. He thought about how his family had brought him up. Pureblood perfection. They imposed their beliefs on him and instilled his confused hatred for people who were not like him. He didn't know any different but now he didn't know what to think.

Everything he was taught early on in his life was brought into question the night Snape killed Dumbledore for him. But he didn't want to think about it now. Making sense of if would not do anything because no one would bother to listen anyway.

He buried his face into his palms and rubbed it quickly trying to get himself to snap out of his wallowing in self-pity.

"This is pathetic." He said again to no one in particular. He let out a huge sigh and threw a couple of more pebbles as far as he could.

He tried to ignore the rumbling that was coming down from the forest heading in his direction. The crunch of the leaves as feet heavily plodded along.

Draco smiled to himself thinking about Crabbe and Goyle. But even those thoughts were clouded with the darkness of the war. He decided that he should be wiser to choose more intelligent friends this time, if anyone would open to being his friend. The war gave him a reputation. A bad one but he was tired of trying to prove himself, trying to impress others or get validation based on what others thought. Too long he spent his life trying to impress his father and his father's companions and the Dark Lord. He was over it, he was free of that and he was not about to latch himself onto a new "lord" or a new group to get any form of validation.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud sob. It was almost as though the person was struggling to breathe. Draco tried to ignore the cries but it really sounded as if the person had gotten a Bertie Bott's bean stuck in their throat.

He made his way in the direction of where the sound was coming from and spotted a figure hunched with their face buried into (what appeared to be a) _her _knees. He couldn't quite tell as the hair of the person was in a messy bun but the body looked like that of a female, unless, it was first year boy or something along those lines.

He took another step and heard the crack of a branch under his foot. The person's head shot up and look at his direction. It was definitely a _she_.

"Sorry, I heard you crying and I thought you were choking," Draco started rambling completely embarrassed at the fact that it looked like he was just watching her. He sped up his movements until he was a meter away from her.

She looked at him puffy, bloodshot eyes, her nose was red and the tremors from her tears kept her body shaking. But he noticed how the tremors had quickened by the time he had finished his statement. And she laughed, hard. It made him uncomfortable because after about the thirty-seconds of her laughter they were suddenly accompanied by the sobs that had interrupted his thoughts earlier.

He looked around trying to look for an animal. He found an anthill. There was no way that was going to work for what he needed. He looked into the water and saw a couple of fishes swimming around. He dipped the tip of his wand into the water and quietly summoned one of them to come toward him. He cringed when he felt the slimy scales swim into his palm.

He lifted his palm slightly out of the water, pointed his wand at the fish and whispered, "_Vera verto_."

Nothing happened and the fish started squirming.

"Its actually more accurate if you use the word _fera _instead of _vera_." She managed to let out between her sobs.

This caused a tension in his chest and he could feel his anger rising. He had been taught so many wrong things in his life, it wouldn't do too much damage if he listened to her.

"_Fera verto_." He said softly repeating the movement of his wand. And in an instant the fish transformed. He pointed his wand into the cup, "_Aguamenti_."

She was watching him intently but the tears didn't seem to turn of when the sobs did. Her body was still trembling from the struggle to normalize her breathing.

"Here." He reached out the goblet to her. She looked up at him once more, taking the goblet from his hand. The tremors in her hand shook the goblet letting a bit of water spill out.

"Thanks." She managed as she brought the goblet to her mouth. She drank heartily and let out a huge sigh when she finished. The water had helped her breathing. Draco noticed the liquid film that rested on her upper lip and her hand swiped it away as she simultaneously let out a shaky sigh. Her tongue grazed between her pursed lips and she made a face, "fishy."

"I had to make do." Draco replied. She was starting to annoy him. He couldn't believe how ungrateful she was being.

"I didn't mean it like that," she started shaking her head furiously causing her hair messily on her face. "But really, thank you."

She shifted uncomfortably as if trying to make space beside her. She bit her lip and looked at the space beside her and Draco heard her say, "Misery loves company."

She looked him straight in the eyes. The redness was still there but much fainter; he could see the intensity of her brown eyes. The sun made them look golden almost as if you could see right into her soul. He felt his breath hitch and he shook his head but took a seat beside her. Significantly far from her, it was definitely awkward.

"You're a pretty talented wizard." She said looking out into the horizon of the lake.

His eyebrows furrowed trying to see whether she meant that as an insult or if she was being genuine. "That's a second year Transfiguration spell." He said defensively.

"I know." She replied and he watched her curiously studying her as she brought her hands to her neck and started rocking herself back and forth. She shut her eyes as if trying to hold back her tears. "I really love it here, right here, right where I am. I can feel it coursing in my veins, I've never been so sure of anything except the fact that this, all of this is home."

Draco was not sure if she was talking to him or mumbling to herself. He wasn't judging given the fact that he was talking to himself just a few minutes earlier.

"I'm sorry." She bit her lower lip and paused before turning to him. "My name is Hermione."

He shifted his head to the right toward her but couldn't get himself to look her, "I know."

"Oh," she pressed her lips together.

"I should go." Draco stood up quickly and dusted off the invisible specs that were on his slacks.

He didn't notice that she too had stood up but all too soon he felt her hand on his wrist. Startled he pulled his hand away he examined his wrist covering it with his other hand willing the strange sensation to go away.

He looked up at her and found her face was a little too close for his comfort. Her eyes seeking for some sort of answer from his but still she whispered,

"Should I remember you too?"

* * *

A/N: So concludes my first chapter. It really feels great to be writing again. Please forgive any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. I would love to have grammar Nazi as a Beta! But I do hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to continue to let this story unfold. I do hope for your patience in this story and I will work hard to make it worthwhile.

Also, the excerpt in the beginning is from a poem entitled, "If You Come to Me Softly," by Audre Lorde. I will be using it throughout the story.

Many thanks and God bless.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have borrowed the stories, characters, places and all things magical and wonderful from the phenomenal JK Rowling. Any scenes or situations that you may find similar to your life are merely a coincidence. I will also be borrowing poems, passages and songs that have served as inspiration to me for this stoy.

* * *

Ronald Weasley sat, staring at the flickering flames that rested in the fireplace. He was trying to calm himself down. Just a few minutes earlier Hermione stormed out of the Gryffindor common room having engaged in a frustrating, and Ron knew it was pointless, argument. He took deep breaths as he ran his shaky hands through his hair. He had let his emotions get the better of him and was currently trying to push back the thoughts of the possible repercussions of his actions.

"I shouldn't have pushed her." He managed to say.

"Let's not state the obvious," his younger sister, Ginny, snapped. Ron shifted his gaze to her direction and he could tell from her stance that she was far from done talking. "I can't believe you yelled at her. She can't control what's going on. This isn't her fault. And you, the daft prick that you are," her rants were more screams than anything and she reminded him of his mother. It made him cringe. "You know we're supposed to make things as normal as possible for her. And here you are constantly inflicting memories of the past, she's not going to remember just cause you retell it, Ron. And even you aren't oblivious enough to see how uncomfortable it makes her when we talk about the past! But you're so unbelievably selfish."

"Do you have any idea how hard this is for me?" He knew his voice was significantly louder and his tone was nothing short of defensive. "My girlfriend doesn't even know she's my girlfriend! After everything we've been through you'd at least think we'd get a happy ending."

"It's hard on all of us, Ron." Harry said weakly. "Looking at Hermione, it's like seeing an empty body. She's not the same person she was anymore. And it is none of our faults."

The last summer had taken a toll on all of them. It was bad enough that the year before the spent running around searching for Horcruxes. Ron wondered when their lives would ever become normal.

"You'd think after months, we'd be used to this already." He replied sadly.

"You'd think after months you'd get the mediwizards instructions through your thick skull." Ginny replied her eyes still filled with anger.

Ron knew he was at fault. He fought everyday to try to make it easier for her. She was the love of his life and though she couldn't remember who he was it didn't change the fact that despite everything that had happened this is what he asked for. He shuddered as he recalled everything that transpired that day. When they all thought it was over.

"Don't go there, Ronald." He felt her weight sink into the empty space beside him. "Don't think about it anymore."

"It was my fault. If I hadn't wished so hard, if I just had the strength to let her go. It wouldn't be this complicated." He rambled.

"How many times do we have to talk you through this?" His sister's frustration evident, "This was not your fault.t is not as if she's in a vegetated state. She is alive and we're supposed to be there for her every step of the way. Not looking back but going forward every single day. Giving her new memories not imposing old ones. She is still there and I know you boys see it too. But if you keep trying to make her remember things, she is just going to regress from the pressure of trying not to disappoint anyone. You have to let her live and hope that maybe by some miracle she wakes up one day and comes back to us. But right now we have her, as a person, maybe she's missing but she's in there and I can't give up on her because she's my best friend and I know she's fighting like hell to remember and not for herself but for us. And that's the kind of person the old Hermione was. So you boys should not convince yourself that she's anything else. And you've got to fight off whatever doubt is going on with either of you. Fight like hell because that's exactly what she's doing."

Ron knew his sister was crying and this made him extremely uncomfortable. He put his arm around his younger sister willing himself not to cave into the hot tears that were forming at the back of his eyes.

"I thought the fighting was over. Our lives are a goddamn tragedy." He knew that this was foolish of him to verbalize but nothing in his head was making much sense anymore.

"So what are you going to do? Quit?" Ginny looked at him. "After everything she's done, for all of us. Don't you think we owe her that much?"

"No. And although this situation breaks my heart every single day, I am going to fight for her. For as long as my life is driven by the fact that she still walks the earth, she is a constant reminder of my purpose. And one day she'll smile at me with the same light in her eyes and it will be better and everything happening right now, it will be worth it." His sister looked him blankly and he could not read what was going on in her mind. But when she bit her lip he knew he was trying to suppress her laughter. "Great! Now I've made a fool of myself."

"As sweet and as shockingly eloquent that statement was, I can feel my lunch coming back up." Harry said instantly lightening the mood.

"This whole thing has really thrown all of us off." Ron said completely embarrassed that he had just let his heart get the best of him in front of his best mate and his sister.

"You've gone soft… softer." Ginny was no longer trying to suppress her laughter. "But maturity looks good on you, brother. It is just annoying when you let your emotionally retarded side get the best of you constantly."

"I should look for her." Ron stated.

"Give her time." Harry and Ginny said at the same time. They looked at each other and shared a smile.

"That was gross." Ron made a face. "We're so cute, saying the same statements. Get a room."

"We didn't," Harry stammered.

"We weren't even doing anything." Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. "You're so immature."

* * *

Draco looked at Hermione trying to correctly understand what she had asked him.

She could've meant "_too_ " because she couldn't remember anyone and everyone for that matter or if she used _"too" _because she was asking him is he was supposed to be someone of consequence to her.

The Slytherin in him considered his options. Granted that he had no real friends right now he could use her memory loss and vulnerability to his advantage. But there was something in him tugging him in the other direction telling him the _right_ thing to do would be to come clean.

His mind was on overdrive. How could he actually be considering doing the right thing? It made no sense to him. And yet he stood there looking at her considering his options.

"I'm not following." He replied after what seemed to be ages.

Hermione squinted her eyes as if attempting to assess his emotions. He knew he did an amazing job at being completely unreadable. But the look on her face right now reminded him of the time she had gone up to him and the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team to defend her friends. He had called her a _mudblood _that day.

"Did I know you before I forgot… uhm… everything?" He could tell she was choosing her words carefully. It was so evident that she was being careful not because she was uncomfortable with the topic but because she knew it made the people around her uneasy.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm no one of consequence to you." He replied humbly.

His response seemed to have triggered something for her.

"Draco," she repeated. "Draco Malfoy." That was the first time he had ever heard her say his first name and without the condescending tone that usually accompanied his last name whenever she addressed him. She tilted her head forward, "It's so strange that there's this tug in my stomach. But I can't make it out."

"Look, we weren't friends. We were nothing short of enemies actually. We hated each other." His honesty shocking him as the words left his mouth. Her tense expression washed away and she looked at him with kind eyes, this threw him.

"Oh," The confusion on her face was evident. "I can't imagine actually hating anyone. But then what do I know? I can hardly remember how to get back to my room here. I suppose you should leave seeing as you hate me." She pulled her chin in. His words were sinking into the girl's head slowly as if she was trying to interpret every single word and how he phrased his statements.

"It would be for the best." He replied coolly and turned his heel.

"Wait!" Her voice was shrill. He looked back at her. "Sorry, I mean, if you hated me, why did you help me earlier?"

Draco arched his eyebrow. It was instinct; he didn't really know what to answer her because if he was going to be completely honest, "There was no reason. I just did it."

"Oh," she blushed slightly feeling embarrassed for insinuating anything. She hadn't meant to. "It's a little frustrating people looking at me like they expect me to know something about them. And you're looking at me and I don't see that. Its strange really."

At this point Draco really didn't know what to say to her anymore. He avoided her gaze and looked at the sun as it started setting. "I should really go. It's a long way back and I have wash up before dinner and everything." His pathetic choice of words was a poor excuse but this was getting awkward.

"It's sunset." She whispered. "I get this weird feeling at sunset."

"Like your dreading that the day is about to end and another shit day is going to start in a few hours?" He grumbled.

"At sunset, for some strange reason, it always feels like I'm on the brink for remembering something, as if I'm on the verge of a breakthrough and my memories are coming back." She said in barely a whisper. "But it never comes. It's really hard, it feels like there's this hole in me and nothing makes sense."

"I'll walk with you back to the castle," Draco informed her. It was not a question. He was not giving her a choice.

She nodded her head. Walking a good distance apart Hermione followed Draco toward their destination.

"It isn't likely you'll get your memory back." That was not a question either.

"It's a lot more complicated than that. You know, with magic involved and everything." She was studying her fingers intently.

"Of course." He replied. "Do you know remember how to apparate?" The walking wasn't helping any and Draco just wanted to get rid of her at the soonest possible time.

"You're not interested in hearing the degree of the damage to my brain." Hermione's tone was exactly how he remembered her voice to be. "But if you must know, for some unexplainable reason, I remember all the lessons and all the books that I've read. That's the only thing that makes sense to me. It is my memories that are shot, my personal experiences. Long story short, I do know how to apparate. But it's a work in progress."

"You see that stone formation up there." Draco pointed, it was where she had punched him square on the nose when they were in third year, and Hermione nodded. "Close your eyes and imagine you're completely surrounded by those stones, standing in the middle with the entrance to the castle behind you. Be as specific as you can and then disapparate."

"It isn't even possible on school grounds. If you read Hogwarts: A History you would know that. Plus, it is dangerous." Hermione said. "I've been reading the guidelines and its really tricky and I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"Forever the bookworm." He rolled his eyes his interest in their conversation went out the window ages ago. "Look, right now there's a glitch. I suppose there were a few mistakes when they repaired the school."

"Impossible, such an error couldn't possibly be overlooked by the professors. Surely Headmistress McGonagall made sure that the anti-apparition spells were perfect."

"Well there's a glitch."

"Unthinkable." Hermione's eyes widened at Draco's statement.

"Don't be so naïve." Draco rolled his eyes. "They're only human." Draco felt nausea wash over him. He could hardly believe that he had just made that statement.

"You should report it." Hermione stated. "If you don't, I will."

"Fine. Report it. Whatever."

"There are perfectly good reasons for the anti-apparition spells."

"And I'm sure you memorize them all. But before you go telling McGonagall about it. I want to know if you have tried to apparate since the whole, uhm, incident?" This conversation was boring Draco. He had almost regretted bringing it up but was determined to get back to his common room. "Close your eyes and focus. The most embarrassing thing that could happen is that when you open your eyes we'll still be standing here."

"And the worst thing that could happen is that my body parts…" She began.

"Suit yourself." He interrupted and with a pop he disapparated to the exact spot that he described to her. He down the hill and saw that she was still staring at the spot that he had been standing earlier. "She's even more pathetic than I am." He muttered to himself and made his way into the castle. As he approached the arch of the entrance he heard a pop. He turned around to find Hermione with her back slightly hunched as if she was trying to protect herself.

"I did it." He heard her breathe a sigh of relief followed by the shuffling of her feet and she ran toward him. "That was amazing!"

"Yay." He replied quietly but sarcastically.

"Thank you," The emotions on her face were nothing but gratitude. "You have no idea what you've just done for me. You made me so angry and somehow pushed me to just get over it." She threw her arms open and he knew she was going to hug him.

He took a step back and put his hands up in front of his chest. "I understand. You're grateful. You never could back down from a challenge. Goodbye, Granger. It's almost dinner time." He knew dinner wouldn't be for a few hours but that didn't matter.

A small smile played on her lips. "Good bye, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

"Tragedies happen. What are you gonna do, give up? Quit? No, I realize now that when your heart breaks, you got to fight like hell to make sure you're still alive. Because you are. And that pain you feel? That's life. The confusion and fear? That's there to remind you, that somewhere out there is something better, and that **something is worth fighting for**." (Nathan Scott, One Tree Hill, Season 2)

A/N: Would love any kind of feedback. Apologies for any grammar and spelling errors. I tried to proofread though. :)

Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter, hope it didn't disappoint!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The story is starting to pick up in my head so I'm hoping I just keep typing and posting. I just want to apologize for any grammar errors but I do hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I'm enjoying writing it.

Disclaimer: I own the plot. That's it.

* * *

Hermione's encounter with Draco Malfoy relieved some of the tension that she had been feeling for awhile now. She made her way back to her common room silently watching as the stairs shifted. She would never tell anyone this but she secretly liked being in the middle of the staircase as it was changing, it reminded her of one of the rides she would go on when she used to go to the carnival with her parents as a child.

Thoughts of her parents cause her heart to ache a little more. She had no idea where they were. According to the explanation from Professor McGonagall she _obliviated_ them and had their new identities travel to some place but because of her amnesia she had no idea where they were. She was frustrated with herself because she could not wrap her head around the fact that she did not tell anyone where her parents were. McGonagall insisted that this was for best seeing that had the outcome of the war not been in her favor, what a poetic way to say she died, they would at least be living their lives in blissful ignorance. Her professor hadn't exactly put it like that but in some twisted way Hermione found comfort in that. She missed them terribly and wondered if she would ever see them again. She prayed that her memory would come back.

"Circumstantial Retrograde Amnesia," she scoffed. That was what the mediwizard had decided to call it. "What a joke."

She wondered what happened that day. The day she forgot everything. She longed to know how she was feeling since the entire wizarding world acknowledged her and her friends as heroes.

* * *

_"Hermione," Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts. They were sitting with the Weasley family mourning the loss of their beloved Fred in the middle of the Great Hall. Other students and teachers were still being treated. Families of the other students were apparating onto the grounds. Some of their faces struck with grief. The others were too busy holding onto their loved ones in pride, joy and relief._

_Hermione turned to her best friend and smiled at him gently. _

_"Look how far we've come, Harry. It's actually over." She rested her head on his shoulder. Her left had still enclosed in Ron's as the redhead stared blankly ahead._

_"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." He said so that only she could hear. "I think this is the only time I'll ever be able to tell you that. But the real hero is you, I honestly think that."_

_"Thank you, Harry." His acknowledgement was the best reward she could ever ask for. Although she begged to differ, she knew that it was better to simply accept his statement. She pulled Ron's hand toward them to include him in the conversation. He leaned in and she wrapped her arms around each of the boy's necks, closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, "I guess 'happily ever after' does exist."_

_The boys understanding Hermione's statement as she was also reading them muggle fairytales to keep them company on their long journey searching for Voldemort's horcruxes._

_"It's an odd sort of 'happily ever after' to end with." Ron said nuzzling his nose into her hair._

_"But its what we fought for." Hermione stated trying to be the logical one, putting her head before her heart to be strong for those around her. "And it's the farthest thing from the end."_

_"I'd like to get rid of this." Harry revealed the base of the Elder Wand to his two friends. Standing up he took Hermione's hand and Ron did the same. _

_The three friends made their way through the Great Hall not watching anyone in particular, not absorbing their surroundings but passing through. Until they stopped right before the doors, on the side stood Draco Malfoy looking a little shaken up after he had practically denounced the Malfoy name when Voldemort and his Death Eater parents had come back from the Forbidden Forest and Harry's then limp body was in Hagrid's arms._

_The platinum haired boy had barely let out a "no," when Voldemort and his parent's had called him over to their side. This had infuriated the Dark Lord but his attention shifted when Neville Longbottom pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor from tattered sorting hat and Harry fell out of the arms of Hagrid looking anything but dead._

_"I guess it's never too late to grow a pair." Ron shook his head and a small smirk played on his lips._

_"It must've been hard for him." Hermione shook her head. "I can't imagine what he's been through, what he's going through."_

_"Hardly our problem." Harry continued walking determined to rid himself of the Elder Wand. _

_The three stood at the arc of the entrance from the bridge and Harry stood up on some of the rubble._

_"So what are we going to do with that?" Ron asked._

_"Ronald." Hermione made a face._

_"I," Harry stressed, "am just going to do this." He snapped Elder Wand in half threw it into the nothingness before them. The three peered over the edge watching. Hermione stood significantly behind the two boys. Her fear of heights did not go when the battle was won. A black shadow caught her attention and she was not expecting to see what she saw when she turned slightly._

_"Harry! Get rid of it!" She yelled. A Death Eater in full attire was standing about fifteen meters away from them._

_Harry's instincts followed Hermione's instructions and he threw the remaining piece of the Elder Wand. _

_"Hermione!" Ron bellowed as he pulled out his wand._

_They could not make out what the cloaked man had said. The Death Eater's wand pointed in their direction. Hermione had barely touched her pocket when she was thrown at an alarming distance._

_"Stupefy!" Ron yelled but before his spell could hit the Death Eater, he had already disapparated. _

_"Ron, Hermione!" Harry's voice filled with horror. The two boys ran as fast as their legs could take them. They could barely make out her small body was amongst the rubble._

_"Hermione!" The two boys shouted repeatedly. People were starting to come out of the castle to see what was going on._

_"Hermione, please, please be alright." Ron begged as they neared her body._

_Ron got to her first and knelt down beside her. Her eyes were still open and she looked like she was about to go. "Hermione, where does it hurt?"_

_She coughed a little and smiled up at the two boys. "I'm okay. It kind of stings though."_

_"We'll get you to St. Mungo's straight away." Harry told her confidently as he held onto her hand._

_"That's okay, Harry." She replied, her voice faltering a little._

_"Harry, there's blood coming from her head." Ron's shaking hand dripped with Hermione's blood. "There's blood everywhere."_

_"I love you," Hermione's cold hand touched Ron's cheek. Her eyes were getting heavier now but tears trickled down her cheeks. "I love you both so much. Remember that."_

_ "Stay awake, okay?" Harry whispered in her ear and rushed to help the people who were taking out her stretcher. _

_"We need to get her to St. Mungo's. We didn't hear the curse, she seems okay but she's bleeding out." He informed Madame Pomfrey._

_"Ronald," Hermione's voice was hoarse, she whimpered when she tried to adjust herself. "If I don't make it…"_

_"Don't talk like that," he responded angrily. "You'll be okay. We deserve a 'happily ever after.'"_

_"Okay," She smiled. "I love you."_

_"You have to say it three times if you really mean it." Ron gripped her hand tighter. He put his arm under her knees and around her back to carefully lift her. "Tell me, Hermione, please." He carefully but quickly made his way to the stretcher._

_"Oh god." Ron heard his sister's voice but he chose to ignore it._

_"I love you," she said her voice cracking. She took in another deep breath as he set her down onto the stretcher, "I love you." Harry and Neville took the initiative to carry her stretcher as Ron continued to hold her hand._

_"Hermione, say it one more time." He said forcefully. His voice giving away the fact that he was crying._

_"I lo-" The weight of her hand caused it to slip from his._

_"No, no, no, no!" He yelled. "Hermione!"_

_It was one big blur to him. McGonagall had an open portkey ready for them to go to St. Mungo's but Pomfrey had told them it was too dangerous in her condition, apparition was definitely out of the question. The three boys managed to get her to the floo in McGonagall's office._

_St. Mungo's was chaotic, there didn't appear to be a lot of casualties from Hogwart's but the hustle and bustle of their Accident and Emergency department was frustrating._

_"I need a mediwizard!" Harry yelled after they had set Hermione down on a gurney. _

_"She still has a pulse." Neville told his two housemates. Ron was crouched over her body still attempting to keep her conscious._

_Harry not knowing what else to do grabbed the first mediwizard that passed by, "You are going to help my friend! I don't care what you're doing and who you're treating but my friend risked everything so that you could be alive today. And I am not one to use my name to get things done my way. But I am Harry-fucking-Potter and you are going to fix my friend, now!"_

_"Please!" Ron pleaded. Hermione's lips were turning blue already._

_The mediwizard stared at him for a moment but managed to collect himself, "I need hands!" He yelled at the nurses by the counter._

_They darted and everything was happening so quickly. They moved her to a room shut the doors and did not allow her companions to go in with her._

_"Harry, mate, she's going to be okay." Ron nodded his head in confidence. "It's Hermione. She gets through bloody everything, it's almost annoying."_

_Harry forced a laugh. He knew what Ron was trying to do._

_"Ron! Harry!" Ginny yelled as she ran to them. "I was looking everywhere for you guys. Where is she?"_

_"She's inside," Neville informed her. He was furiously rubbing his hands together. _

_"She's going to be alright, Ginny." Ron nodded. He seemed to have taken it upon himself to comfort everyone. It was a futile attempt to reassure himself._

_"Code blue! Room 1706." A voice thundered from the speakers at the nurse's station. Two mediwizards ran down the hall and into the room Hermione was in. _

_1706._

_"I can't lose her." Ron's voice broke. He collapsed onto the floor and rested his head on his knees as he cried. "I just got her."_

_Harry was not saying anything but staring at the numbers on the door of the room as angry tears trickled down his face._

_"Harry." Ginny put her hand on his shoulder._

_"Don't touch me." He closed his eyes in an attempt to fight back the tears that were already falling._

_The girl collapsed beside her brother and carefully put her arms around him. _

_No one said anything else for the remainder of the time they waited. Many nurses and mediwizards had asked them to move to the waiting room but they stayed where they were not responding not even acknowledging. _

_After what seemed to be hours the door of Hermione's room opened and the mediwizard that Harry had yelled at stepped out followed by everyone else who entered. The four teenagers turned to him attentively as he could not speak sooner._

_"What happened?" Harry demanded._

_"I can only speak to family." He explained._

_"I am her brother. He's her fiancé. We're all she has." Harry replied quickly. _

_The mediwizard looked skeptical but began, "We've managed to get the bleeding under control but that was the least of our worries. There was some internal damage from the impact of her fall."_

_"She didn't fall. She was thrown," Harry informed him. A few mediwizards had approached them earlier to get some information but no one could give them a straight answer. Not in the condition that any of them were in._

_The mediwizard nodded, "She's being moved to her own room now. And so far her condition has stabilized."_

_A sigh of relief came from all four Gryffindors._

_"You need to know however that Ms. Granger's heart stopped while we were treating her." A whimper came left Ginny's mouth. "It stopped three different times. We don't know the extent of the damage to her body."_

_Ginny buried her face into her brother's chest. _

_The mediwizard coughed. His face showed them that he had yet to tell them something worse._

_"We also don't know if she'll make it through the night." _

* * *

__A/N: Personally, I don't consider this a cliffhanger since we all know Hermione is going to make it through the night. It really bothers me that a majority of this chapter is written in italics so I'm considering just keeping regular font in the next chapter but it might get confusing since it will still be a flashback sort of thing. What do you guys think? Also, am I doing okay keeping the characters in character? Haha.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

* * *

Silence.

_That was the only noise that filled the room that held the almost lifeless body of Hermione Granger. And it was deafening. It was enough to drive any sane person off the wall._

_"Excuse me, Mr. Potter," the mediwizard that Harry had yelled at a few hours earlier entered the room. "I'd like to introduce you to Healer Wakefield, he'll be taking over, we'll be turning over Ms. Granger's case to him."_

_The old man shook Harry's hand but Harry could barely look at him. They had been in Hermione's room only a few minutes and he still had not gotten a hold of his feelings. But he was known for being emotional._

_"Mr. Potter," the old man said huskily, "we will take very good care of Ms. Granger."_

_"Thank you," was all Harry managed._

_The two men took his reply as a dismissal and made their way out of the room._

_"Wait!" Harry followed them and looked at the mediwizard. "I didn't get your name."_

_"Kinlan, sir, Simon Kinlan." He responded quietly._

_"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. The whole 'Harry-fucking-Potter' it was inexcusable."_

_"Hardly, Mr. Potter. The wizarding world is no stranger to your story, as well as that of your friends. I feel fortunate to have been of service to you."_

_"Please call me, Harry." He ran his left hand through his hair. "And again, I truly am sorry."_

_"We're all hoping she recovers well, Mr. Potter. It is just proving to be quite difficult since we don't know what to expect because we don't know what the spell was. We'll be looking out for her though."_

_"And we'll be here the whole time." Harry said with finality. "I should go back in. But thank you very much."_

_"Harry, there is a cafeteria in the basement. And Ms. Granger's room is equipped with a shower."_

_"Thank you." He nodded and reentered Hermione's room._

_Ron looked up at his raven-haired friend. His tired eyes expressed nothing but longing to hear his girlfriend speak again._

_"Ginny, Neville, let's go down to the cafeteria." Harry addressed them. The two other people in the room stood up._

_"I should probably get back to Mum and the rest." Ginny put her hand on Ron's shoulder. "But just to update them and I'll be back after. I'll get you some clothes as well."_

_Ron nodded his head and looked at Harry, "Thanks, mate." Knowing that Ron was thanking him for giving him some time alone with Hermione he nodded his head and led the other two out of the room._

_Ron lifted his seat to pull it closer to Hermione's bedside. One of the legs of the chair had dragged noisily on the ground making him cringe. _

_"Sorry about that." He apologized to no one in particular. It was such a familiar response to him. Realizing that he had done it so many times in the Hogwarts Library before, having Hermione reprimand him for making so much unnecessary noise._

_He let out a heavy sigh and put his hand on hers and held it tight._

_"Please, come back to me." He willed her bringing his head down to where their hands rested placing his lips over her fingers. His eyes traveled up around her sleeping figure. But stopped when he found the small cross pendant that she so frequently wore._

_She had explained her religion to him not too long ago. It was a little complex for him granted that she wasn't actually a firm believer._

_'It just gives me something to focus on when all else feels hopeless. It's that faith that there's something bigger than us, than all of this that keeps me going and that praying and believing that things, good things, can happen to us will if we just believe and trust and pray hard enough.' He remembered her saying. 'I just need to believe in something more.'_

_It had sounded ridiculous to him. Attempting to make sense of the complexities of things in their mortal life. But for the first time, he felt absolutely helpless despite the fact that they had fought Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters. In that very moment as he watched her struggled, uneven breathing he felt completely and utterly helpless. In that moment no amount of magic would undo the fact that she was lying in an all white gown, under all white sheets, surrounded by white walls barely alive._

_"You can't leave me, Hermione." He said forcefully. "What am I supposed to do now? You always told us what to do next. What happens now? Huh?"_

_His croaking voice filled the room. And he closed his eyes for a bit and woke-up little after. He looked at his pocket watch to find that he had dozed off for about fifteen minutes, if he remembered the last time he checked it correctly. No change in Hermione as he rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand._

_"Hey, uhm." Ron said looking up at the ceiling feeling utterly defeated. "I don't know if you're there or anything but if you can hear me, please give her back to us. Let her be okay. I'll do anything." He decided that bargaining might be a good idea. That's how it worked in their world. "Please. I don't care if I can never be in her life just don't take it away yet. Let her live the long life she deserves. I'll give up anything if you just give her back."_

_His whimpers come more forcefully and he let out a big, "Please!" Begging was not becoming of him but he was desperate._

_He heard the door open behind his and he wiped his tears with his palms, sighed and turned around._

_"Ron?" Harry whispered. "Neville decided to go with Ginny. He'll be going to see his grandmother so he asked that we keep him posted. Ron?"_

_"Yeah, mate?" Ron stood up his hands shaking as he let go of Hermione's._

_"Were you talking to someone?" Harry asked._

_Ron was a bit embarrassed and he felt his cheeks get warm, "Just…"_

_Harry could be a little oblivious, a lot oblivious without meaning to be. The bespectacled boy wasn't aware how awkward the situation at hand was._

_Ron let out a sigh and shook his head, "Just praying to a god that I don't believe in."_

_And as if Ron had whispered a curse Hermione's body started convulsing._

_"Hermione!" Ron put his hand on her shoulder's to try to stop her movement. White liquid had started leaving her mouth as she shook tremendously._

_"Help!" Harry yelled out into the hallway. "Healer Wakefield!" _

_ The two boys were ushered out of the girl's room. _

_"Bloody-fucking…" Ron stammered. "What the hell is going on?" _

_Harry could feel the tension coursing through his body as he balled his hands into a fist. He couldn't believe what was happening. Suddenly there were machines entering Hermione's room. Nurses and mediwizards entering left and right and the visitors of other patients on the floor were eyeing their room with pity. He snapped out of it when he caught Ron punching the hospital wall. _

_"Ron." Harry put his arms around him. He struggled greatly as his best friend was significantly taller and bigger than him. "Ron, snap out of it. Injuring yourself is only make things worse."_

_"Please." He cried. He was inconsolable. The noise he was making had caused one of the nurses to approach them and insist that they both take a Calming Potion. And like earlier, the two boys sat in front of her room and waited._

_"Harry," Healer Wakefield stepped out of Hermione's room about half an hour after they had taken the potion. The two boys stood up abruptly and faced the old man. "She's okay. There was some clotting in her brain but we've fixed that. She also on a few machine monitors now just to keep track of the activity in her body. We can wake her up if you want but it would be best that you let her sleep through the night and let her come around on her own."_

_"So she's okay?" Ron managed to let out he was breathing heavily and getting flustered. The Calming Potion's effect seemed to have depleted having heard the news. _

_"We don't know if there is anymore damage. But Ms. Granger is far more stable now. We will know if she's in pain when she wakes up but we have taken the extra precaution of giving her some pain relieving potion." Ron nodded his head and made his way back to his girlfriend's room._

_"Thank you, Healer Wakefield. We'll wait for her to come around on her own." Harry put his hand on the healer's shoulder and followed Ron._

_"I preferred it when it was deafeningly silent." Ron said monotonously staring at the machines that were connected to the cables and wires that were adorned on the different parts of Hermione's body._

_"She looks so tiny." Harry made his way to the other side of the bed where the machines stood._

_"I'm just glad she okay." Ron sighed. The two boys took a hand each and stood there. "I'm exhausted, do you mind if I lie with her, Harry?"_

_"Not at all. I'll take the bench." Harry smiled for the first time since, well, since the situation._

_Ron took out his wand to scourgify himself so make sure he was clean enough to lie down with Hermione. He carefully moved her slightly and got squeezed himself into her bed. He wrapped his arm around her. The rhythm of her breaths soothed him. He was at ease knowing that she was okay._

_Harry passed out almost immediately. But Ron knew he was sleeping lightly. Ron shifted a little as he prepared himself to let sleep take him. He looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Thank you."_

_Ron woke up feeling Hermione stirring in her sleep. He quickly got out of the bed to wake Harry up knowing that his friend deserved to be awake when she finally came around. _

_"Harry, I think she's waking up." Ron nudged his friend. Harry looked up with sleepy eyes, quickly putting his glasses on._

_The two boys watched her stir. Ron put his hand over hers and whispered, "Hermione, wake up."_

_Her eyes fluttered open. She looked startled. Her pupils moving around as she took in her surroundings. "Where am I?" Her voice was hoarse._

_"Hermione, we're in St. Mungo's." Ron told her._

_She looked up at the boy who spoke her eyes filled with fear, "Who are you?"_

* * *

"Hermione," Ron acknowledged her as she entered their common room.

"Ron," She pursed her lips and looked at him.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione." He put his head down in shame.

"It's almost supper time. I'm going to wash up and come down. Let's walk to the Great Hall together?" She smiled softly. Ron was definitely a dear friend to her. She knew he was helping her heal. Her heart ached for him knowing that she meant so much more. But she truly was trying; it was not difficult for her to feel love for him. It was not the love he wanted from her though. Hermione didn't feel that she was ready for romance given the fact that she was still healing.

Healer Wakefield had insisted that she move on with her life and continue living not pausing to force her memories to come back. She had formed many new memories with those who were closest to her but she still felt the pressure from the longing looks they gave her.

"I'd really like that, Hermione." Ron offered her a goofy half-smile.

She made her way up the stairs towards her common room. She felt a certain lightness fill her. She smiled at the other students who were on their way down.

"Hermione," Parvati Patil smiled as the brunette made her way into their room.

"Hi Parvati. I like what you did to your hair." She smiled noticing that her roommate was hard at work in front of the mirror.

"Thank you. It's called a fishtail braid." She smiled and continued braiding.

Hermione sat on her bed as she looked through her list of things to do. If one looked at Hermione's study and reading habits they wouldn't know she was suffering from amnesia. Hermione didn't think she was suffering from it, she felt that the people around her were suffering because of her amnesia.

"Want me to do your hair" Parvati offered.

Hermione looked at her list to make sure she had completed everything. Knowing that she could do some advanced reading and research in the library after dinner she replied, "You wouldn't mind? It's going to be difficult." She said as she put her hand on her hair.

"Not at all. I have just the style I want in mind for you." Parvati replied enthusiastically as she tied the tip of her braid.

Hermione jumped off her bed and made her way to Parvati's dresser. Parvati started by putting her hair in a half ponytail. She then preceded the hair she parted and braided it.

"There you are, Hermione!" Ginny said as she walked into the room.

"Hello!" She smiled gleefully as Parvati's practiced hands finished her work.

"There!" Parvati put her hand on Hermione's shoulders. "Lovely."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled. "It is lovely." She said motioning toward the braids.

"Let's go for supper?" Ginny asked.

"I told Ron I would walk with him."

The two other Gryffindors gave her a knowing smile but turned around and made their way out.

Hermione went to the bathroom to freshen up before going down to meet with Ron.

"Nice hair." Ron put his hand on her braid. It felt a little off to Hermione so she simply offered him an awkward smile. The two friends made their way to the Great Hall earning whispers here and there.

Hermione studied the Great Hall. They were doubled up on first years because Headmistress McGonagall had decided that it was in the best interest of all the students to repeat the year that they missed due to the circumstances of the war.

Hermione mentally calculated the number of students to average to see if there were really that many first years. She came to the conclusion that they were actually of average size as a batch but were significantly more that the fifth, sixth and seventh years due to the fact that many of the students were lost in the battle. It also evened out due to the fact that many potential first years did not go to Hogwarts and opted to go to the other wizarding institutions. All in all based on the information Hermione got from Hogwarts: A History the number of students currently studying in the old school was only slightly above average.

Hermione took her seat between Harry and Ron and rested her chin on her hand while waiting for the meal to begin.

"Good evening, students." Professor McGonagall's voice filled the hall and everyone turned to listen attentively. "Before we start the feast today, I'd like to acknowledge the mark of the 6th month since the Second War. And as such I have asked a student to speak of the losses occurred."

Whispers filled the room as the students 'realization of the date.

"It's November 2?" Ron asked clearly calculating the dates in his head.

Hermione's eyes did not leave the podium as she watched the figure walk up the stage. It was the boy she had spoken to earlier, "Draco Malfoy." She whispered.

"Good evening," Draco spoke, "I'm sure most of you are wondering why I am here as I clearly do not deserve to be here."

"No shit, Sherlock." Mumbled Seamus Finnegan who sat across from Hermione. She shot him an annoyed look but turned to continue to listen to Draco.

"I honestly did not have any idea as to what I could or should say to you all but feel that despite where I stood during the battle, we all shared one thing in common." He took a deep breath, "Losses."

"So not the same thing." Parvati shook her head.

"I know what you're thinking. It's not the same thing but I do hope you find the same comfort that I found after reading this poetry." He cleared his throat and unraveled a piece of parchment.

_Do not stand at my grave and weep_  
_I am not there; I do not sleep._

Draco's eyes looked around the hall. First at his own house table and then to the others.

_I am a thousand winds that blow,_  
_I am the diamond glints on snow,_  
_I am the sun on ripened grain,_  
_I am the gentle autumn rain._

This time Hermione noticed that he did not look up from the piece of paper.

_When you awaken in the morning's hush_  
_I am the swift uplifting rush_  
_Of quiet birds in circled flight._  
_I am the soft stars that shine at night._

He looked in the direction of the Gryffindor table as if searching for someone. When his eyes settled on Hermione she did not dare look away.

_Do not stand at my grave and cry,_  
_I am not there; I did not die._

* * *

A/N: The poem that Draco recited is by Mary Elizabeth Frye. I wanted to address the mourning period that the school was going through because it didn't seem right to think that they all just moved on with their lives. I also wanted to keep Draco in character but I'm a little worried he come on as a little too soft when he read the poem.

And for this chapter I did not get to proofread very well so I'm positive their are errors here and there. Hope its not so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I've been having a little difficulty coming to terms with the lack of reviews. (That sounds a lot more dramatic than its meant to) Although the last chapter definitely proved to have the best reviews I've had since starting the story which is why I want to take this opportunity to thank **i hate umbrellas**, **SasoriHime05 **and **BrightestWitchOfHerAge16**. You reviews really helped me move along with the story. It's a little difficult to continue writing without an interactive audience. I don't show my story to anyone else except for those who read it here so its truly disheartening when people don't review cause there's no one to communicate with. I am not going to beg for reviews because I feel that if my story is really worthwhile then people will take the time to review. I don't know if I'm setting myself up for failure but lets see where this goes.

And on a happier note, I want to thank everyone who has favorited or followed this story. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then I would have super amazing fans who wrote other stories based on the characters I created.

* * *

After Draco Malfoy read his poem and walked off the podium the entire student body was stunned to silence. There were stray tears here and there but no one spoke. Minerva McGonagall announced the commencement of the meal and the students quietly turned to their plates. It was only a few moments after that the Great Hall came alive, some discussing what had just happened but most of them completely ignoring it going back to what they were talking about prior to the speech.

"I wonder what's for desert." Ron mumbled as he hurriedly chewed on his corn bread while simultaneously grabbing another piece. This habit of Ron's grossed out Hermione immensely. Although she found it partly endearing (she couldn't figure out why), it disgusted her for the most part.

She could not focus on her meal and silently pushed her peas around her plate.

"Hermione," Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts. "It's important that you eat."

"I know." She muttered but put her fork down. She turned to the direction of the Slytherin table knowing exactly where to look after she had watched the blonde haired boy walk back to his seat. He was beside an olive-skinned boy and a blonde girl who looked younger than him.

Her hand rested on the bench as she watched them interact. He didn't appear to be saying much but smiled at the comments of his housemates once in awhile. There was something certainly different about him, and Hermione was curious to figure him out.

Draco put his napkin against his mouth and mumbled a few words before starting to move out of his seat on the Slytherin bench.

"I'll see you guys later." Hermione swung her legs over the seat.

"Where are you going?" Ron grabbed her arm before she could leave the table completely.

"I want to talk to Draco." She informed him.

He sputtered but put his hand over his mouth in an attempt not to spit out his food. "Why would you want to go and do that?"

"No reason." She shrugged. "I met him earlier. Now please let go of my hand so I can catch up with him otherwise I won't know where to find him." She pulled herself from Ron's grip and broke into a small run for the doors.

The corridor outside the Great Hall was deserted by the time Hermione got out. "Where'd he go?" She looked out into the courtyard and found him. The moonlight was hitting his hair causing a small glair to shine against it.

"Draco," she called out to him as she briskly walked in his direction. "Draco, wait up!"

She noticed his shoulders hunch as she got closer. "Hey! Could you slow down?"

The boy turned to her his expression unreadable. "What do you want, Granger?"

"I wanted to talk to you. That poem you read earlier, it was lovely."

A small grunt left Draco's mouth, which caused Hermione to frown. "My life's mission is complete."

"That's rude."

"You ran all the way out here, practically in the dead of winter to tell me that you thought my poem was lovely."

Having been so determined to find him earlier Hermione did not realize that she was standing in a snow-filled courtyard and suddenly it was deathly cold. "Would you like to move to the library?"

"Excuse me?" Draco's left eyebrow arched when he asked that question.

"What didn't you understand? I want to talk to you so I was wondering if you'd like to come to the library? It's far warmer there." Hermione told him looking at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"One," His voice hitched dripping with annoyance, "I don't think Madame Pince would appreciate students talking in the library. It's a place for reading and studying and is most certainly not for conversing. Two, I would think you would be intelligent enough to know that."

Before he could continue to make his point Hermione interrupted him, "Three, the only reason I want to talk to you is because the poem you read earlier reminded me of a poem that I had read when my grandmother died that I wished to share with you. Four, since you're obviously not interested I shall leave now unless you want to follow me to the library where your company would be most welcome." She turned her heel and made her way back to the castle.

Draco stared at her, his face still expressionless but he could not understand why Hermione was behaving the way she was. It was not that she was being forward or anything but it was strange that she was addressing Draco in such a direct way regardless of the fact that she had no recollection of who he was and what he did to her and her friends in the previous six or seven years.

Shaking his head he made his way toward the castle. She was standing in the foyer talking to Potter and Weasley when he walked in.

She looked at him questioningly but her companions shot him threatening glares. He felt his heart strain a little as he took in the sight of her tilted head. He knew he looked at her longer than what was necessary cleared his throat and turned in the other direction.

"Draco," She called out. He turned around and shot her a questioning look, "good night."

Knowing that he wore a skeptical expression on his face he simply nodded and retreated into the direction of his common room.

"Hermione," Ron snapped her to attention.

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

"Malfoy is bad news." Ron informed her.

"He is, Hermione. We were never ever friends with him." Harry added.

"Ever?" She said in a mocking tone causing the two boys to frown at her. "He seemed perfectly fine when I spoke to him this afternoon. Besides, you can't tell me who I can associate with." She began walking but before she turned the corner at the top of the steps she turned to them, "I would expect a little more maturity from the two of you. The boy seems perfectly harmless."

Ron climbed up the steps two at a time grabbed Hermione's left hand and rolled up her jumper roughly revealing the scar. "You might not remember how you got this but we've explained to you what it means. The lady who gave you this scar was his aunt. He thinks of you as a mudblood, Hermione. He's scum and he isn't worth your time."

Hermione knew exactly what a mudblood was. The boys had explained the war to her over the summer it was not that she was dispassionate about everything that had happened, she did feel strongly about it. She did, however, feel a tad bit unattached.

"I think I get to decide that." She yanked her arms, rolled down her jumper sleeve and walked toward the library with newfound determination.

* * *

Hermione let out a yawn as she turned the pages of the Helpful Herbology book that she was browsing through for extra research. She had finished the paper that was not due for another two weeks but wanted to make sure that she had gotten all the necessary information and that nothing was left out.

She rubbed her eye and let out another yawn before deciding to look at her watch. It was nearing 11 o'clock and Draco still had not come around. She really wanted to talk to him. He intrigued her.

"This place is going to close in a bit." A voice interrupted her thoughts She turned only to find herself looking into the strangely gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"I was expecting you to come." She let out a breath.

"I know. I wanted to hear that poem you were telling me about. Who wrote it?"

"Do you realize that the poem you read earlier was by a muggle?" She asked him completely ignoring his questions.

"You don't say?" His sarcasm caused the girl to roll her eyes at him in annoyance.

"I find it strange though," She bit her lip. "Ron and Harry made it sound like we're enemies."

"We are." He affirmed.

"Are we enemies because I'm," she paused and cleared out her throat, "because I'm a mud- a mudblood?"

His eyes widened as his choice of words but Hermione couldn't tell if it was shock or anger donning his face.

"I refuse to answer that question." He stated.

"But your aunt gave me this?" Hermione pushed back the sleeve of her jumper revealing the scar that still haunted some of Draco's dreams. Hermione noticed that Draco was breathing heavily but he still was not saying anything. "Well?"

He glared at her before turning around to leave. Hermione was utterly confused by the events that had occurred but did not wish for it to invade her thoughts. So she silently finished reading the book that she had started before deciding to return to her quarters.

* * *

Draco had been completely thrown off by all the events that had happened that evening. His heart raced as he made his way back to his common room.

"Hi Draco," Astoria Greengrass greeted him as he entered the dungeons that served as their common room, she was seated by the fire reading what appeared to be a book. "Having a bad night?"

"I'm not in the mood, Astoria." He mumbled moving toward the direction of his bedroom.

The petite blonde blocked his way. "I don't know what your problem is but you ought to snap out of it. It's as if you're still carrying the burden of one of Voldemort's tasks. He's gone you know? You're actually allowed to move on again."

"What are you on about?" He said in an exasperated tone.

"I'm just saying Draco, you need to stop punishing yourself just cause you think you deserve it. If you don't believe that you're actually a better person now then how do you expect people to treat you any different?"

"You see my dear Astoria that is where you get lost in translation. You fail to realize that I do not expect people to treat me any different. I can't blame them."

"But you can because if they can't give you a chance then they're being hypocrites if they can't forgive you then everything they fought in the war for was useless because they're just like their enemy." The girl crossed her arms.

"For someone very small you're actually quite intelligent." He teased.

"I did not know height was directly proportioned to their intellect. Hermione Granger is tiny and she is the "brightest witch of her age" or maybe it was a _was_."

"As much as I enjoy our nightly banters, I would really like to retire now. Good night, Astoria. Don't read too much your head might explode. Don't think too much either for that matter." He made his way down to his dormitory.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione got out of bed and decided it looked like it was a good morning to go for a jog. She looked at her roommates and checked the clock on her bedside table. It would be awhile before the rest of the school woke up so she felt this would be a good time to go. It wasn't uncommon for students to go jogging on the grounds.

After getting ready she checked herself in the mirror checking if there was any _morning glory_ resting on her eyes. She left her room quietly while tying her hair onto a messy bun sitting at the top of her head. Looking outside the window from the common room she saw that dawn had barely broken.

"Perfect." She took the quickest route she knew out of the castle and began jogging. She loved being able to do this. It was the time that she was allowed to think about everything that was happening.

Feeling all the pent up frustration from the past week she decided to break for a run. She knew that the forest was not a safe place and decided that since no one knew where she was that it would be better to run the perimeter of the Black Lake. She could feel her chest constricting and tightening. She steadied her breathing but loved that strange painful feeling when she would inhale deeply. She continued her run not planning to stop any time soon. And did so for another fifteen minutes.

She was on the other side of the lake when decided to stop. She looked down at her wristwatch and shook her head disappointed that she gave up the run so quickly. She could feel the heat of her body and the scorch of the morning sun adding to it. It felt glorious. She knew that this was a rarity or at least it would be for the next few months given that it was winter. As she stretched her leg muscles she studied the school across the lake that now sit opposite of where she was, her eyes then rested on the lake that separated them. Feeling a little daring she decided that it would be a good idea to take a quick dip to shock her body temperature. Not even thinking about it twice she kicked off her shoes, pulled out her wand from her pocket and ran into the ice-cold water. The piercing on her skin felt painful but she was enjoying the mind numbing pain. She swan around for about a minute and decided that it wasn't such a good idea anymore.

"Are you crazy?" Hermione looked around for the voice that spoke to her but saw no one. Picked ran to her wand and picked it up pointing readily in defense stance. This had been an instinct.

She watched as the same blonde boy stepped out from where he was so he could see her. "No need for that, Granger. I was just jogging myself."

She tilted her head to the side as she took the sight of him in. He wore proper fitting black jogging pants and a black shirt. She thought he looked good but pushed those thoughts to the back of her head and put her arms around herself feeling the chills reminding her of the rash decision she made just minutes ago.

Noticing that she was shivering Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it her. She was dried almost instantly and felt warm, in fact. "Thanks." She didn't exactly know what to say to him granted that just the night before they ended on less than friendly terms. At least she thought they did.

Draco remained stoic not showing any emotions but he was certainly shocked when he heard someone splash into the water while he was jogging with Blaise. Remembering Blaise he turned around to look for his friend.

"Malfoy." The voice of the man he had been looking for finally came out from the woods. "Oh!" He was genuinely shocked to see Hermione standing noticing the fact that she was not wearing her shoes.

Draco looked at his friend but had no expression on his face, Hermione on the other hand was a little red in the cheeks. "What just happened?" Blaise finally broke the awkward silence.

"Granger here thought it was a good idea to go for a swim." Draco said looking at the girl not taking his eyes off her.

Realizing that the brunette was looking at him quizzically he realized she had no idea who he was. "I'm Blaise. I'm in your year and in Slytherin like Draco."

"Hermione," was all the girl managed to let out. She bent down and slipped on her shoes and by the time she stood up she looked as if she had a new air of confidence. "Thank you, Draco, for that drying spell. I could've done it myself but I'm thankful just the same. Nice meeting you Blaise."

The boys knew that this was her way of dismissing them but Blaise looked at his blond friend and knew he wasn't done talking to her.

"Are you suicidal?" Draco managed to let out as Hermione walked away.

She whipped around and shared at him shock written all over her face, "Why would you ask such a thing? Just because I don't remember who I was doesn't mean I would consider a permanent fix to what may possibly be a temporary problem."

"I don't know if you think this is a temporary problem." Draco replied.

"Let me make myself clear, I will never ever deliberately try to kill myself." She said forcefully.

Blaise had assumed that they were talking about her memory loss but was bothered by the fact that the girl and his friend were talking as if they had spoken before. As if his friend hadn't just met her this morning.

Draco turned to Blaise, "You go back ahead."

Blaise figured he could ask questions later on knowing that Draco probably wouldn't answer it but adding to the strange tension that filled the air he decided that it would be futile to badger Draco at the moment. Without a word Blaise turned to Hermione bowing his head before sprinting in the direction of the castle.

When Draco looked at Hermione he could see the number of questions going through her head. "About last night," she began.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior. That was rude and unacceptable." He finished for her. "And yes that scar was given to you by my aunt. No amount of apologies will ever suffice for the pain that she caused you that day. I know this because I was there and I watched as she did it. I was mortified but I was too weak to do anything about it. Perhaps we could talk about it eventually but that is all I have to say right now."

Hermione frowned. "So, am I suppose to accept and forgive you since you decided to bombard me with apologies and confessions yet declare to withhold information at the same time? Do you expect a thank you while I'm at it?"

Despite her sarcasm Draco remained calm. "Make of it what you will, Granger. It doesn't have to be that complicated."

"My name is Hermione." She corrected him. "If you are going to address me you will address me with my actual name and not my last name."

"Hermione." Draco stood straight and bowed the same way Blaise had done just moments before. He had started walking away.

"Draco," she called out to him but her voice was softer now. He smiled inwardly realizing that this was some sort of "thing" between them. "Don't worry about it anymore. It wasn't your fault anyway."

He didn't know what to say to her so he turned and made his way back to the castle. Breakfast would start soon and they both knew that. Hermione stood there for a few minutes trying to understand what had just happened and she couldn't but she figured it must have had something to do with one of the million other things she couldn't remember.

* * *

A/N: Slowly trying to develop different relationships between the characters so while I know that this was not the juiciest chapter I felt that chapters like this will be necessary to help build the characters in the story.

Let me know what you think? Do your worst. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This took me a lot longer to post than I estimated. My favorite dog died so my thoughts have been preoccupied and the story was the farthest thing from my mind. Haven't cried that hard in awhile but such is life.

Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all. Everyone knows that.

* * *

The school week had passed and remained uneventful. Hermione sat quietly in the library finishing her Advanced Arithmancy reading. She had caught up in terms of her academics but she hardly considered that a feat granted that she didn't think she forgot it. It was as if she could tap that part of her brain and all the information just spilled out. In terms of her memory, no matter how hard she tried or how much she focused she couldn't remember anything.

_"I find your case particularly strange, Ms. Granger." Healer Wakefield said as he examined her eyes. Hermione was about to be released from St. Mungo's so he was doing his final assessment. "It appears to be similar to what muggle doctors identify as Retrograde Amnesia. There appears to be damage in you hippocampus but only a specific part seeing as your short-term memory is okay disqualifying Anterograde Amnesia from the equation. At the same time, it's a peculiar form of Retrograde Amnesia."_

_Hermione nodded her head understanding what the healer just told her._

_"But Healer Wakefield what exactly does that mean?" Harry asked and Ron nodded in agreement. _

_The healer paused, "Let me see if I can demonstrate it to help you understand it better. Ms. Granger, can you tell us a story from you past anything that pops into your head."_

_Hermione bit her lip and her eyes looked around the room. "I remember when mum, dad and I toured Asia. I think I was nine or maybe ten-years-old. That was the first time they acknowledged that there was something different about me. We were in Cambodia riding these elephants and I guess I decided I wanted mine to fly. It was all pretty funny really I probably frightened the tour guide. But yeah, I remember that."_

_The healer nodded, "Do you remember your first year at Hogwarts?"_

_Hermione paused and after a few seconds closed her eyes. After a minute she put her head down and shook her head. "I really can't."_

_"That's fine, Ms. Granger. Please don't upset yourself. This is not your fault."_

_"Yeah, Hermione." Ron offered patiently. "We'll figure this out. We always do."_

_She smiled at the two boys. They had been nothing but kind to her and the way that they cared for her; she knew that they were important. She felt the need to remember for them, they deserved to have the Hermione that they remembered._

_"I do have one more question. Are you familiar with Arithmancy?" Healer Wakefield asked._

_"Yes." Hermione responded almost immediately._

_"That's a course you learn in your second or third year at Hogwarts." He stated._

_"Third year, sir." She responded politely. Her eyes shot open. She remembered something about Hogwarts. The boys looked even more surprised then she did. "How did you-" she stammered._

_"If you don't mind, I'll ask you a question and get an ultrasound of your brain as you answer." He pulled out his wand and pointed it to a particular spot on her head. Hermione nodded and took a deep breath preparing herself for what she assumed would probably be a difficult question. "In the introduction to Arithmancy, you are taught a code developed by Leonardo of Pisa-"_

_"The Fibonacci Sequence." Hermione interrupted him._

_"Excellent, excellent." The healer turned to the boys and smiled excitedly. "Can you recite the Fibonacci Code?" _

_"0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34, 55, 89, 144-" It was no effort for Hermione to remember this._

_"Very good, Ms. Granger."_

_"What's the Fibonacci Sequence?" Ron wondered aloud. He thought it sounded familiar but couldn't quite put his finger on it._

_"It is the natural order of nature- from the number of petals in a plant, to the number of stripes on a bee. It generally applies to everything natural." She bit her lip trying to keep it as simple as possible. Her brain was on overdrive as she imagined the equation in her head. "I can write the equation down for you."_

_"Thank you, Ms. Granger." Healer Wakefield nodded. Pulling his wand away from her he pointed it to the empty wall and a picture of what appeared to be Hermione's brain was flashed in front of them. "Do you see this small blue part here? That is the hippocampus. It is responsible for all things related to memory. When Hermione talks about academics it lights up completely. If you see this grey portion on the underside of it you'd think its not a part of the hippocampus but it is. It's as if what ever she was cursed with specifically targeted that portion. It would be safe to assume that it was dark magic but I have yet to find out exactly what spell it is and it does not completely eliminate the possibility that it could have been the damage from your fall."_

_"What if we just show her our memories?" Harry asked. "There is a pensieve in Hogwarts that I'm sure the headmistress will allow her to use."_

_"That is the tricky thing about memories, Mr. Potter." Healer Wakefield nodded to Hermione suggesting that she was allowed to get off the examining bed. "Two people can experience a memory at the same time but have different interpretations of it. Sharing your memories with Ms. Granger might do more damage than good in the long run."_

_"So how can we help?" Ron asked as he put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She had shrugged a little but felt his protectiveness and found comfort in that. She relaxed onto him a little causing his heart to beat a little faster._

_"The best thing for anyone to do is to let her remember on her own. Let her live her life as if nothing had happened. Let her experience life the same way, challenge her physically and mentally, and do not baby her. But do not impose or force old memories onto her. Just keep in mind that forcing her to live in the past does not secure a better future for her. Hermione, you must be prepared to accept the possibility that you may not get your memory back. But make new ones, it will be difficult I am sure but I do hope you maintain correspondence with me so that we can work toward figuring out what spell was used as well as ensuring that you are maintaining a healthy mental and emotional lifestyle."_

_"Thank you, Healer Wakefield." She put her arms around the man. Slightly taken aback he simply patted her back. The two boys shook his hand as they followed Hermione out of his office._

"Hi." A voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts. "You're deep in thought."

"Hello," she offered the boy a faint smile, "Blaise, right?"

He smiled in acknowledgement.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked curiously.

"No, nothing in particular. Just thought I'd say hello cause I saw you. I was just picking this up." He waved the book in his hand around. "What a dreadful place to be on a Sunday."

"I like it here." Hermione shrugged.

"You know, I never believed it when anyone said that you would live here if you could." He smiled. "I can't imagine anyone wanting to be in such a dreary place."

"Thanks." She made a face not knowing how to take what he said. "Its just a lot simpler in here than it is out there." She nodded her head to the direction of the exit.

"It's a little after lunch. Have you eaten?" Blaise inquired.

"No, I wasn't really hungry." She bit her lip.

"There's a friendly Quidditch game going on at the pitch."

"Is this some poorly subtle attempt to hang out?"

"Make of it what you will." The boy smiled.

"What is with you Slytherins?" She got pushed her chair back and began to collect the books she pulled out. "Don't tell anyone what you're about to see, okay?"

The tanned boy raised his eyebrow. A small sneaky smile masked her face, shocking the boy. She moved to the tiny cabinet opened it and put the books inside.

"I'm not done with the books so I'd like to be able to come back to them after dinner. I'll be sure to put it back tonight though. Just don't want to risk it." She smiled looking slightly embarrassed by her actions.

"Are you sure the sorting hat didn't mean to put you in Slytherin?" He teased. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, that's mature."

"Wouldn't you know?" She retorted.

The pair made their way out of the castle and toward the Quidditch pitch. There were a group of students standing and Hermione spotted her friends immediately. They were shouting instructions and rules she guessed.

"Hermione!" Ginny waved and ran toward her friend. "I thought you were going to lock yourself up in the library all day."

"I managed to get her out." Blaise smiled triumphantly.

"Hardly." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Zabini." Ron approached them.

"Weasley." Hermione noted that his face remained expressionless.

"Will you be joining the match today? I don't think there are any more available spots." Ginny turned her head as if examining the participants who were waiting to head into the pitch.

"In general or just for Slytherins in particular?" Hermione was not familiar with Blaise's cold tone.

"You know very well that this is to promote house unity, Zabini. We're mixing up different houses and this is all for fun. You can take my spot if you really want to play. I play chaser." She crossed her arms, challenging the boy.

"I'll stick with Hermione, thanks." He winked at Hermione completely catching her off-guard. She could feel her cheeks heating up but she rolled her eyes.

"There's always next week." The red-haired pursed her lip and raised her eyebrow. "Unless, of course, you're only a mediocre player. Then maybe you'd be too embarrassed to play."

"Maybe I just don't want to embarrass the lot of you." He teased, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I've seen him play. You wouldn't want him on your team." Draco entered the conversation holding onto his broom.

"Are you playing today, Malfoy?" Ron turned to him.

"Of course not, Weaselbee. Hardly a challenge for me." He offered him a cocky smile.

"Says… you?" Ginny laughed.

Hermione could feel the tension in the air. "You two should head back so you can get started. I'll definitely watch." She tucked her hair behind her ears hoping that Ginny would understand.

"Come on, Ginny." It was Ron who spoke up. She locked eyes with him and she could see that he understood what she was trying to do.

"Good luck, you two." She smiled again before the siblings turned to walk back to the group of players.

"Where are you headed, Malfoy?" Blaise addressed the blonde. "Come watch with us!"

Draco looked at Hermione and then at Blaise. "I have to take my broom back to the room."

Blaise raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Okay." Hermione thought he sounded skeptical but wasn't too bothered about it.

"Forget it. Let's go." Draco huffed. Hermione still didn't say anything but followed Blaise as they walked over to the stands. Draco was now walking beside her.

Hermione could feel the eyes of the other students who were there on them. She consciously tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Why is everyone staring?" She made sure she said it in a way that only Blaise and Draco could hear.

Blaise let out a heart laugh. "Probably because the Gryffindor Princess is walking around with two of the most notorious boys in school. Two former Death Eaters and one of them the son and nephew of the Dark Lord's closest followers."

"The war is over." She stated and her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to make eye contact with some of the students here.

"And we are still the enemy." Draco shook his head. "Look, I know you're in some weird state where you can't fully understand why they hate us but we've given them enough reason to. We don't care about it much. It's no reason for you to get upset much less make enemies over."

"I think it's hypocritical." She stopped walking, crossed her arms and declared rather loudly.

"It's," Draco looked her angrily grabbed her left arm and dragged her to continue walking, "not a big deal. Now don't make it anything else."

Her eyes still burning with the anger she was obviously feeling inside. This made Draco wonder why it was affecting her so much. He let go of her arm and the skin-to-skin contact made his hand tingle a little. He clenched his hand into a fist trying to regain some sort of control over it.

Both boys were relieved when they reached the top of the stands. There weren't a lot of people in the stand they chose and this relieved both Slytherin boys seeing as how this upset the girl they were with.

"You know, Hermione," Blaise started, "You could totally just go to the other stands and stay with your friends."

"I thought I was in company of friends." She bit her lip but nodded her head. "I'm sorry, I probably should go then seeing how I seem to be more trouble then I'm worth."

None of the other students were saying anything but it was probably because they were just too scared to. But she could tell she wasn't helping them any by staying with them.

"They probably just think we're taking advantage of the fact that you lost your memory." Blaise concluded. "The whole world seems to know what happened to you. After all you are the only identifiable heroine of the Great War. Its not that we don't like your company."

"Who the fuck cares?" Draco shook his head. He looked at Hermione, "Look, let's make this easy, you should go back to your friends."

"Ugh!" Hermione sat down and crossed her arms. "I don't care what they think. I am going to stay here. If you decide that you guys don't want to stay here you are free to leave."

The two boys looked at each other, one completely expressionless and the other amusement written all over his face.

"Teenage drama. How trivial." She laughed. "Look, I know we're not great friends but I can't be the only person who feels quite comfortable with this." She motioned between the three of them.

"I'm quite comfortable." Blaise placed hands on the bench and hunched.

Hermione looked at Draco waiting for his response.

"I have yet to decide if this is worth any of the drama, if there is to be any." Draco replied coolly. "Nothing is usually worth the drama though."

"Cool." Hermione shrugged. "Now, who can explain this game to me?"

The two boys sat up straighter and began to explain the game to the brunette, the dark haired boy much more enthusiastic than the blonde. As the game progressed Hermione got more into it she cheered for her friends and their teams. When Ron, Harry and Ginny would fly by them she would wave proudly.

"Its extremely dangerous though." Hermione whispered as she watched Dean Thomas at the bottom of the pitch. She saw Luna Lovegood tending to his injury, a bludger had grazed his arm and it sounded like something broke but Hermione figure it was probably just a bruise or something seeing as they hadn't taken the boy to the Infirmary yet.

"Oh damn." Blaise looked at his wristwatch and quickly stood up. "I completely forgot that I was supposed to meet McGonagall."

"Why?" Draco and Hermione asked at the same time. They both looked embarrassed and quickly focused all their attention to Blaise. This amused the Italian seeing as how it was usually quite difficult to read his best friend. But moments like this, for brief milliseconds, his best friend would slip.

"This and that." Blaise completely avoided their question and proceeded to walk down the stands. "Oi, Malfoy! Make sure you get her back in one piece."

"I'm perfectly capable to taking care of myself!" Hermione said shocked.

Draco looked smug granted that his friend had meant it as a joke but it had backfired. He did feel a little nervous though. They only made jokes like that when they were certain the other was interested in a particular person. He wondered what Blaise was onto but didn't let it bother him for long. The match was done shortly after.

"Was it to your liking?" Draco asked feeling a little strange asking Hermione this question.

"Quite." She nodded. She watched as he picked up his broom. "Draco?"

"Yes? That is my name." He tried not to add that last part but couldn't help himself.

She made a face and bit her lip. He thought it was rather cute, in a really bookish way, of course. He silently took a deep breath and waited for her to continue.

She looked at her watch, "Its barely 4, I was wondering," she stammered nervously.

"If you could stammer long enough to keep us out her until dinner?" He teased but realized it probably come off differently to her.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes but the sigh she made let Draco know she was going to let this slip. "Could you teach me how to fly that?" She pointed to his broom.

Draco looked at her stunned. He wasn't expecting that. At all.

* * *

A/N: Any things you might want to include in the next chapter? I'm quite excited to write it seeing as we still don't know if Draco is going to say yes and if there will be something a little bit more than the awkward friendship budding. :) Please let me know what you think? I do value my readers opinions whatever they may be :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure this is safe?" Hermione's eyes darted around looking at nothing in particular. Draco held onto his broom feeling a twinge of amusement, he deliberately shook his head when he caught himself.

"Look," he said trying to mask his irritation, "You were the one who asked if I could teach you. I'm not interested in becoming a professor but I figured I could get a good laugh out of this."

"You're not a very pleasant person." The brunette crossed her arms as displeasure masked her face. But Draco made no attempt to apologize for his statement. She rolled her eyes, "I can be equally annoying."

"There's no denying that." He chuckled. The girl had really set herself up for that one but he was shocked when he hit his arm. It didn't hurt, of course it didn't, but it caught him off guard. "But you've seen all your friends do it. It's not that complicated. You get on and it comes natural, you'll see."

She bit her lip and hesitated. Hermione looked the boy straight in the eye as if looking for reassurance in that moment she felt a weird tension in her heart and quickly looked away and reached out for the broom.

"Since, I'm doing this for you, I figure you could finally recite that poem of yours." Draco was so amused with himself he almost felt like skipping, almost. He noticed she wasn't saying anything so he decided to lay the broom down beside her much like how Madame Hooch had them do when they were in first year. Draco was crouched over when he heard her sigh.

"I thought of you with love today," she whispered. Draco felt his heartbeat accelerate, "But that is nothing new." He couldn't get himself to straighten out and then he realized that she was reciting the poem. He shook his nerves out and tried to look at her. When he finally made eye contact he gestured that she should continue.

Hermione felt so nervous suddenly. She had seen his shoulders tense. She swallowed, hard, "I thought about you yesterday and the days before that too." She clasped her hands together as she racked her brains to remember the rest of the poem. "I'm," she stammered, "I'm not sure I remember it verbatim."

"It doesn't matter, go on," Draco shook his head before he could even think about it.

She brought her hand toward her face and bit her thumbnail, "I think of you in silence, I often talk," she paused, "No, no. It's… I think of you in silence, I often speak your name. Look I'm going to do this again." She let out a heavy breathe and unconsciously put her hand on his arm. Draco had not realized they were standing so close.

"I thought of you with love today, but that is nothing new. I thought about you yesterday and the days before that too. I think of you in silence, I often speak your name. But all I have are memories, and your picture in a frame." Draco tried to maintain a stony expression but there was no doubt that he could feel the heat she was emanating. And then she noticed her sigh was different, as if she was swallowing her emotions. "You memory is my keepsake, from which I'll never part. God has you in his keeping." She finally pulled away and Draco missed the comfort he felt just moments ago. "I have you in my heart."

* * *

A/N: I re-read my previous chapters and I was seriously embarrassed reading all the grammatical and spelling errors but I am really out of practice, so I apologize for the headache that is my writing. Also, it's been a really long time since I last updated. And this chapter is ridiculously short (a teaser if anything) but I felt that I needed to stretch my fingers out again and see if I should continue. Should I?

Also, I don't think the poem has an author its one of those poems that just floats around. Maybe a Hallmark Card as well?


End file.
